Can You Hear Me?
by CodeCracker3
Summary: The NCIS team investigate a mystetious murder of a Fleet Admiral while trying to protect the son and daughter.When it seems to murderer is coming to finish off the family, the NCIs team races agaisnt time to save them. Some TATE romance  :
1. The Murder

**Hello all! So nice of you to read this! Starts out slow, I know, but it'll be better! (: I do not own any of they NCIS members, or the NCIS headquarters, etc. **

**Please review!**

Fleet Admiral Robert Wright strolled through the top of his deck. The night was cool, which was surprising for midnight in the Persian Gulf. The salty-smelling wind ruffled his uniform a bit, and bright stars dotted the ultramarine-colored sky.

Seeing the stars and the crescent moon made the tough-as-nails admiral feel homesick for Washington, D.C. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open to reveal his source of pride and joy: his two children, Luke, age 21, and Julia, age 14. His hand flittered across the worn pictures; it seemed like years he had left from his vacation with them, not just a couple months ago.

But he had a job to do, a service for his country. The mission he had been trusted with was too important to jeopardize. And he would honor that service until the day he retired.

Or until he died. And Robert Wright had no idea that the shadow of death was hovering over him.

The admiral was about to turn to go to his room, when a crushing pain exploded from his chest. He looked down to see his shirt soaked with bright red blood.

He stumbled for his cell, and punched in his first three numbers that were on his speed dial. He left his phone on, hoping it would work. He pulled his pistol out of his holster and shot behind him, and guessing from the shouts of pain, his aim was dead on. As usual.

But the blood was coming faster, and Admiral Wright was on the brink of unconsciousness. He turned to see his attacker, and was greeted by a blow to the face, shattering his nose and opening cuts across his head.

"Payback," the voice sneered. And as the admiral saw the beautiful sky for the last time, the shooter said,

"I told you I wasn't finished with you. Or your family. I will make sure you life's work will sink faster than the _Titanic_."

A shattering blow, the quick running, the shouts, the gasps of horror. But none of that compared though the agony Wright was going through.

_They know._

"Morning, Kate!" Dinozzo's voice came from underneath his desk.

Special Agent Todd shed her jacket and set it on her chair, and sat down. "Morning, Tony. What's on the agenda today?"

"No idea." He looked up to see Kate rubbing her forehead tiredly. "Had a bad date yesterday?"

"Definitely. We saw the new movie, the one about the couple who—WAIT, how'd you know about my date?"

"Well, your planner was just up on your computer, you basically just let the world see!"

Kate rolled her eyes and tucked a wisp of her brownish-black hair behind her ears. "Well, it was awful."

"Did you see that new chick flick?" Tony gagged.

"Yes, and I didn't even suggest it! He wanted to go."

"How was it?"

"Awful. He was crying the entire time." Tony laughed, his grin mischievous. "HE was the one crying—at the CHICK FLICK?"

Even embarrassed Kate had to crack a smile. "Yep. I was mortified. When we came out of the theater, a couple women told me how lucky I was to have a 'sensitive husband.'"

McGee looked up, surprised. "I thought you would've liked Scott."

"Scott?" Tony looked at him and strode over to his desk, which was covered with the latest technology. "You set Kate up with one of your geeky friends?"

McGee blinked. "I thought she might have liked him—" he stammered.

Kate gave an exasperated smile. "Thanks, McGee, but next time I think I'll pass." When she turned away to answer her phone, Tony's face was serious. "Don't try to set her up again, got it Probie?"

"But I—"

He slapped McGee upside the head. "Consider it a warning," he said.

"A warning for what, Dinozzo?"

Tony winced, and stood up straight. He didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Hi Boss,"

Gibbs stood in front of the main NCIS office, in front part of his team. "We have a new case that may take a couple days," he began.

Tony groaned, mumbling something about how he hoped it wouldn't interfere with his weekend plans. Gibbs shot a steely look that shut him up right away.

"A fleet admiral was murdered at about midnight yesterday. His name was Robert Wright. We need to investigate on his murder on the ship, interrogate and ask questions." He gestured to Kate. "I'm going to need you to look up everything about Admiral Wright that you can. I need it in an hour."

"Tony, I need you to make four reservations on NCIS's private jet—and fast. We're leaving for Afghanistan in about three hours."

"That soon, Boss?"

But Gibbs didn't say anymore.


	2. Investigation, Part 1

Kate typed Admiral Wright's name into the NCIS database. "Robert Wright…Robert Wright…Gibbs, I got him."

She read, "Forty-three, and had been an admiral fleet for five years. He's divorced, and has two children. He started out as an NCIS intern, and became more and more interested in the navy." She raised her eyebrows when his picture came onto the screen. "Very handsome," she whispered to herself as she saw his bright blue eyes and light blond hair. She printed out his profile, and handed it to Gibbs, who nodded in approval.

"Boss, the pilot says he can take the plane now." Dinozzo said, hefting his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Good. McGee," he barked. "Tell Ducky and Abby that we'll be leaving earlier; probably be back tomorrow or the day after."

"S-sure Boss,"

Soon, the four of them were on the jet.

* * *

><p>As Kate leaned back in the seat, a thought came across her mind. "Gibbs?" she asked. "The information I pulled up about Admiral Wright…it said he had a family. When are we going to tell the family about him?"<p>

"As soon as we leave Afghanistan." Gibbs said, not even looking up.

"That late?"

"It's better than a phone call," Gibbs responded, going through the papers.

Dinozzo called out from the seat across the aisle, "Are we all going, Boss? You know how I hate breaking bad news to people… Kate should do it. She's more sensitive."

"We're all going, and that's final." Gibbs said, his eyes' meeting his teams.

"Why?"

"Because this man was in charge of a whole fleet, Tony. He dedicated his life to protect our country. He earned several awards, including the Medal of Honor, Navy Expeditionary Medal, and the Battle of Efficiency ribbon. I think the least we could do is spend an hour comforting them."

No one could argue with Gibbs on that one.

* * *

><p>Kate and McGee squinted in the bright Afghani sun. Tony, however, grinned and flipped down his sunglasses.<p>

"Middle Eastern women…"Tony catcalled, and caught a couple women's eyes, who giggled in return. Gibbs slapped him, and continued down the plane ramp. "Let's get it moving!"

Boarding the USS Victory was like walking into a funeral. Pictures of the admiral hung up almost everywhere, and a memorial service was going on in one of the ship's chapels.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

The security guard saluted him. "Agent Gibbs, it's an honor to see you." Gibbs nodded, and explained that he and his team had to see the crime scene.

When they got there, Gibbs said, "Dinozzo, Kate, take pictures and clear and prep the crime scene. McGee, come with me."

Kate pulled out her camera, snapping pictures of the grisly scene.

The admiral was flat on his stomach, and the bullet wound was open, dried blood crusting the hole. Blood spilled across the floor the admiral laid on, soaking his starched white shirt.

"Turn him over, I want to see his other side," Kate said from behind the camera lens.

"That's what she said," Tony mumbled, holding his laughter in.

Kate ignored the overused comment and winced as Tony flipped Admiral Wright over. The blood soaked his shirt, and his head had a huge cut across his forehead, running down his jawline. A huge bruise was on the back of his head.

"We should probably bag him up so Ducky can take a look at him." Tony nodded, and snapped some gloves on.

Kate reached for the body, but Tony's hand thrust our and grabbed her wrist. "What?" she jumped at

"Kate, you need gloves or Gibbs will go crazy," his light eyes reached her dark ones for a couple seconds…lingering.

"Right," she managed to say. "Thanks Tony." His eyebrow rose at the gratitude, and he let go of her wrist. Kate sat there for a minute before she helped bag the body.

* * *

><p>"What did you think of your Admiral?" Gibbs said, reclining in his chair.<p>

A couple members of Wright's crew sat in front of them. A small, slender woman spoke first. "We loved the Fleet Admiral. He was tough…especially on us, but he had a good heart."

"Did you know anything about his family life?"

"Not much. Just that he had a daughter and a son who took care of her while Wright was gone. He was divorced for eleven years."

"Where were you at the time of his death?" Each member said the same story; they were asleep, for they were supposed to have wake up early the next day. When the Admiral hadn't come to alert them—a special personal thing he did only with his most trusted team members—something was up.

After asking a couple more questions, Gibbs left the crew. "I don't suspect anyone of them."

"Why not Boss?" asked McGee, taking off his NCIS cap and scratching his head.

Gibbs stared off at the horizon. "Because, McGee, that's the exact way I felt about my superiors. Yeah, they were tough, but you knew that he had your best interests at heart."

McGee though this over. "Is that why you're always so tough on us?"

Gibbs never answered him.


	3. Investigation, Part 2

**This is a long chapter here, so bear with me! It's just the beginning!**

Back at the NCIS building, Tony was stalling to leave. He had to comb his hair, make a phone call, hit the bathroom, and talk to Probie.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked, taking a swig from his coffee cup. "Get a move on!"

Tony squirmed as he caught the elevator with the rest of the team. "You know how much I hate telling people about these things."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're going to have to get used to it Tony," McGee said.

"I know… but that's woman's work. "

Kate hit him in the arm. "How sexist is that?"

"Both of you, knock it off!" Gibbs snapped.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Had a call from any of your exes, lately?"

"All three!" Gibbs said as the elevator door closed.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Kate yelped as wet, sticky snow swirled around her. Her light jacket wasn't exactly ideal. Tony, however, whooped and gathered a couple snow balls and threw them at McGee.<p>

McGee did the same, hefting heavy snowballs into the strong wind. In the crossfire, Kate dodged each snowball as if it was the bullet. It was two against one, however, and even somebody who had once put her life on the line for the president couldn't avoid Tony's dead-on aim.

Three snowballs hit her, and Kate, holding her sketchbook, camera, and file papers, tumbled into a snow drift. "Tony!" she shouted when he came over to help her up.

"Gee, sorry, Kate, but you should've known better than to come between a fight involving Probie and me." A beginning of a smile snuck onto his face as he put out his hand to help her up. She hit his hand away, throwing a glare at Tony.

"My camera…and sketchpad!" Kate said, as she dug both out from the snow. Her camera, in its case, had been fine, but her sketchbook was soaking wet.

Tony inwardly groaned at his stupidity. He knew how much her drawings meant to Kate…why did he have to throw the snowball at her?

"Kate…I'm sorry…"

"Are you two done playing?" Gibbs asked, looking over them like a father reprimanding two of his children. Kate scrambled to her feet, stuffing her camera into her pack as she sprinted to the truck. Tony was right behind her, and held the car door open for her.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be any more careful that the roads are snowy?" Kate asked through gritted teeth as Gibbs sped through the roads, making sharp turns. His amused look told Kate that he wasn't.<p>

"Hey boss," Tony said as he gripped an armrest. "Why would you want to kill your own team?"

* * *

><p>As the car finally stopped, Kate stepped out, making a mental note to ask to drive the way back. She looked up. The house in front of her was beautiful.<p>

It was grand, big house, with four floors visible from the outside. It was made of stone and brick, and sixteen glass windows glinted back at the team. In the snow, the red house looked positively beautiful. A basketball court was set up in the driveway, the lines and boundaries professionally drawn. A huge forest was in the backyard.

"Sweet house!" Tony said. Kate ignored him and shivered in her wet clothes. Tony, noticing her shaking, put his long arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Kate snapped, her eyes angry.

"Kate, you're freezing, alright? I feel bad enough that you might catch cold." Kate tensed up, but never shook him off. McGee raised his eyebrows at her and she mouthed _shut up_ to him.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knocked on the door. A couple seconds passed before someone answered the door. A blond-haired, light-eyed young man clad in jeans and plaid shirt answered the door. He was blocking out a golden retriever who was anxiously barking and wanting to see who the visitors were<p>

"Can I help you?" he said, meeting everyone's eye and then returning his gaze to Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

Tony began. "That stands for—"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service…I know." His expression was one of alarm. "Come in."

As he led the team into the kitchen, the young man said, "My name's Luke Wright, but I'm guessing you knew that already." As Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Kate sat down at the long kitchen table, he offered coffee. He set the mugs on the table, and Gibbs took a satisfied sip.

Luke sat down at the table. "Is something wrong? How is my father?"

Gibbs leaned across the table. "Were you aware that your father was doing something confidential for the government?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, I know he had an assignment to do, but I didn't know what. He wouldn't let us know."

"Us?" McGee asked.

"Me and my sister, Julia." He looked back at Gibbs. "Sir, I know that you would not just come by to ask such questions. Where is my father? Is he alright?"

"Your father was found murdered the night before last." Tony said.

"Murdered?"

"We suspect because of the operation he was going to perform." Kate watched the son closely. His expression was full of pain, his eyes tearing up.

"Excuse me, but do you even have a suspect?"

"No, but this is why we're here. Do you know anyone who would have a motive to kill your father?"

"No one. I can't imagine who would want to kill my father. Except…" his face clouded.

"Except for what?"

"There was ONE person who threatened to kill my father."

"Who?"

"My mother."

* * *

><p>Kate wondered if she heard correctly. "Your mother?"<p>

"Yes, when I was ten and Julia was three, my mom and dad got a divorce. They had a huge falling-out…to this day we don't know exactly what it was about. But I have a suspicion." Luke took a deep breath. "My mother…there was something wrong with her. She seemed to go crazy, the more and more years she lived with my father. You see, he's been working in the government for all his life, and the fact she couldn't know what he was doing was infuriating her. She had all this anger…bottled up in her time and time again…and we didn't know how she released it. Until one day…"

"What happened?" McGee narrowed his eyes, taking notes and recording.

"I found Julia…curled up in a corner, with bruises all over her body. My mother had been abusing her, hitting her, and since she was just three, Julia didn't know what to do."

"Did your mother have a violent nature?"

Luke thought for a minute. "Well, maybe. But she hid it, and when my father found out about Julia, it was the last straw. He had a divorce and a restraining order before she could protest."

"So would you think that your mother could've murdered your father?"

"No, that's impossible. My mother's dead. A year after the divorce, she was driving while she was drunk. She drove off a bridge."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair. "Do you mind if we search the house?"

"No, of course not…but may I ask why?"

"Evidence." was his only reply.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and his team pulled some gloves on. Kate began on the middle floor, while the McGee and Tony went to the lowest level, and Gibbs took the last two.<p>

Kate wandered into the living room, the golden retriever padding after her. He pushed his wet, cold nose into the palm of her hand.

"Sam," Luke scolded. "Stop that." Kate had not heard him come up behind her. "No, its fine," she said, scratching the dog behind his furry ear. Kate looked around the exquisite room before her.

A large, grand piano was the center of the room, while couches and wood tables aligned the walls. Kate ran her hand over the keys softly and pressed down on one. The piano was perfectly tuned.

A lone picture frame sat on top of the polished instrument. Kate picked it up.

A slim, tall girl was sitting outside in the picture. Her long, thick brown hair fell below her shoulder blades, shiny and slick. Her eyes, captivating and gorgeous, were a bright blue color. Her smile, full of life and love, could've lit up the darkest nights.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Luke, hands in his pocket, looking wistfully at the photograph in Kate's hands.

"Yes, very." Kate motioned to the piano. "Does she play the piano?"

Luke kicked the floor with his shoe. "Yes. And the guitar." He wanted to say something else, but failed to do so. Kate decided not to ask anymore…not yet at least.

"Please excuse me for noticing, but you don't seem too upset about your father's death."

Luke's gray eyes got a stormy look to them, the same way the sky looks before a rainfall. "My father was in the navy, Special Agent Todd. My sister and I both knew the risks he was at. He made us strong."

"My sister is as strong as anybody, Agent Todd." His voice was hard. "This is going to kill her…but she knows what our father would say. He would say that we can't change the past, and we've got a clear future, and we can't cloud it up with the wisps of the past. So yes, Agent Todd, I'm not showing much emotion, but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt."

* * *

><p>Gibbs was in the top floor, investigating the bedrooms first. Luke's bedroom was simple and large. A bed sat in the middle, a bookshelf filled with books on the proper police etiquette, how to shot a gun, and books on the law. "Must be a dedicated policeman," Gibbs muttered. His police badge shone shiny on the desk, next to a freshly starched uniform.<p>

Walking into the next room, Gibbs guessed it was his sister's. The room was a bright blue color. The queen-sized bed was at the wall with the two windows, so the person in the bed could look outside. A guitar was propped up in the corner, a folder full of music sitting next to it. The desk had a laptop and a couple notebooks stacked on it. Paging through them, Gibbs saw algebraic equations and math problems that made him dizzy. The bookshelf was on the opposite wall, and the first two was filled with books, while the third and largest shelf held many awards. Picture frames, filled with memories, were scattered throughout the room. A small white board and dry erase marker sat on the bed, and it looked like something was recently erased.

Gibbs didn't see anything worth looking over.

The Admiral Fleet's office and bedroom was adjoined. A large desk took over one whole wall, and two monitors and a keyboard cluttered the top of the desk. Gibbs tried pulling at the drawers, but each one was locked and required a digital password. "Damn it," he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Kate heard someone at the door. She turned to Luke. "Are you expecting someone?"<p>

Luke looked nervous. "No, I'm not."

At his response, Kate slid the gun out of her holster and slid across the wall to look out the window. "Do you see who it is?"

Luke hesitantly looked out the window. "No, I don't…" Kate radioed the rest of the NCIS team, who came swiftly with their guns out.

"Open the door, Kate," Gibbs said.

As Kate gripped the doorknob and yanked it open, Tony raised his gun and yelled, "Hands in the air!"

A frightened Julia dropped her backpack and did so, her gaze whipping toward her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait! Wait! That's my sister; let her go, put your guns down!" Luke rushed out and grabbed his sister's arm, which was still in the air.

Julia's bright blue eyes were the color of ice. Her brown hair was parted, and was spilling over her forehead and just reaching the end of her shoulders. Her legs trembled in her skinny jeans, and mouth was quivering.

"Special Agent, Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs said, putting his gun down.

Julia didn't say anything, just kept looking at her brother and making hand motions. "Something I didn't mention about my sister…" Luke said, looking sadly at the NCIS crew. "She's deaf."

* * *

><p>Luke guided her away from the NCIS team and into another room. "I have to explain," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.<p>

_Who are they? What are they doing here?_ Julia signed. She mouthed the words as well.

"They're from NCIS—"

She signed some more. _Is it about Dad? Is Dad okay?_

"Julia…Dad is…dead."

Julia felt her world collapsing around her. Her dad…dead? How could this be? She felt tears pricking her blue eyes, but brushed them away quickly. Her dad had told her before that this could happen, and she prepared herself. She had to be strong. Just like he had told her to be.

_How?_ She placed her knuckles together and turned them outward, cupping her hands.

Luke knew how tough this was on her, and tried to escape her inquisitive eyes. But he couldn't. "He was…" his voice cracked, "murdered."

She took her right hand and closed it abruptly. _No. No. No._

"These people want to help us," Luke said. "They want to find out why this happened and to stop the killer." Julia was breathing heavy, unable to sign, overcome with emotion.

"Why are you home so soon? It's the middle of the day."

_There was a bomb threat at school_, she finger spelled. _The police found an explosive behind my locker._

"Oh my God," Luke murmured. "Someone tried to kill you today. We've got to tell Special Agent Gibbs."

* * *

><p>The team was in the kitchen. "So Boss, what do you think?" Tony asked, stretching in the chair.<p>

"Not sure yet, Dinozzo."

"Anything new?"

"He's—Luke—a policemen. Looks like he wanted to follow his father's footsteps in working for the government."

Kate looked at the clock. "I wonder why his sister is home so early from school. It's only half-past noon, Gibbs."

McGee shrugged. "Maybe a school for deaf lets out earlier. You know, it's really inconvenient that she's deaf—"

"Inconvenient?" Gibbs asked. He stood up, towering over McGee, who realized he had said something terribly wrong.

"No-no, I didn't mean it—"

"Do you think she wanted to be like this?" Gibbs snapped his anger showing. Tony and Kate connected gazes.

"Boss, you know Probie didn't mean it like that," Tony stepped in.

"Did you know Abby's parents were deaf?" Jethro Gibbs ignored Tony.

"I—I—"

"Agent Gibbs?" Luke asked, his sister behind him. "We have a problem."

* * *

><p>Luke and Julia sat down at the table, and Gibbs and his team did the same. "Julia just told me that there was a bomb threat at her school, and a bomb was found behind her locker. That's why she was here so early."<p>

"A bomb threat?"

"Yes sir. Which is especially odd, because it's a private school with good security...I never thought that something like this would've happened."

Julia moved her hands quickly. Gibbs looked at her, and made a motion back. Her eyes lit up, thrilled to have another person who knew ASL in the room.

"What's she saying, Boss?"

"She's assuring me that she didn't know who planted the bomb, and it wasn't her. She wants to help us as much as she can."

Kate looked at Julia. "She can understand what we were saying?"

Julia scowled, and made another sign. Gibbs gave Kate a look. "She can lip read, Kate. Not all deaf people can, but she has learned to."

Luke spoke up again. "I would like to speak to you agents. In private." On the word 'private' he looked directly at Julia.

She scowled again, her hands signing something. But eventually, she gave in to her brother's stare and trooped upstairs.

"You've got to help us," Luke pleaded, his eyes wild. "I can't lose my sister. I just can't."

Gibbs sat back in his chair. "We'll have surveillance here, and we'll have our agents station here and where you go. That way, you'll be protected by us until we find the killer."

Luke thanked them.

Kate asked, "Is there anything we should know about you or Julia before we start here?"

"Well, you should know…Julia suffers from PT-SD."

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ever since my mother kept hitting her, she forgets things that happen to her. Details, specific things that happen to her slip away until an event or person cause her to remember or seem to re-live them."

"That's awful," McGee commented.

"It tortures her," Luke shook his head sadly.


	5. Going to School

**Please Review!**

Upstairs, in her room, Julia lay flat on her bed and looked up at the celling. Too much had happened today for her. Her father…

_Daddy…_

She rolled onto her stomach and reached for her favorite picture of her and her father. It was right before he left after his last vacation. She had been so sad but never prouder of her dad…

Luke pushed open the door gently and she faced him. "Julia? These people," he gestured. "Are going to be staying with us until we have this all figured out."

She nodded.

Gibbs stepped forward. "Let me introduce everyone formally," he spoke with precision, enunciating his words perfectly.

"These are Agents Tony Dinozzo, Kate Todd, and Timothy McGee." Julia smiled at each of them, and she made a sign. She slid her palms together, and then took her two pointer fingers together.

"She's saying that it's nice to meet you," Gibbs translated. "We're going to be starting to be here, with you, tomorrow."

She put her hand to her lips and then pointed to them. _Thank you,_ she mouthed.

* * *

><p>Ducky peered into the dead eyes of Fleet Admiral. "Mr. Palmer, did I ever tell you about the sailor I once knew who was shot in the back?"<p>

"No sir," Jimmy tilted his head down to hide his smile.

"Well, the brave lad was shot in the back by a misfiring of the gun. Poor man almost died, but he managed to stay conscious well enough to dig the bullet out of his spinal tissue. Imagine that! Preforming surgery on yourself…no atheistic or anything! Of course, the fellow was infected the next couple days, but—"

"Doctor," Jimmy. "He has a cell phone." He picked it up carefully with his gloves.

"Send it up to Abby, along with these blood samples." Dr. Mallard carefully put all of the materials into a box.

"Yes sir, right away." As Jimmy exited through the doors, Ducky looked down the late Robert Wright. "Did you know the history of the position of the Fleet Admiral? It's a very interesting story…"

* * *

><p>Abby bobbed her head up and down to the loud music. "Abby," Jimmy said. She didn't respond. "Abby!" Jimmy said. He shut off her speakers. "ABBY!"<p>

She turned around, her dark lipsticked lips curving a smile. "You don't have to yell, you know."

"Here are some things Dr. Mallard sent down to you, there's a cell phone, blood samples…"Jimmy went on and on until he realized Abby was too immersed in his work to realize what he was saying.

As Jimmy backed on out, Abby slapped her music back on. She had work to do.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kate and Tony drove with Gibbs back to the Wright house.<p>

"Remember," Gibbs warned. "Your priority is to keep her safe. And the brother, when he's home. I want two people on the case all the time, and you'll all rotate positions. DO you understand?"

"You got it, Boss!" Tony chirped, sliding his gun into his holster.

Kate did the same and pushed the car door open.

Luke opened the door, and looked frazzled. "Sorry, we're a little late today! Julia hasn't woken up yet, and she has to leave for school soon. I've written down the directions for her school, and the principal knows you'll be coming."

* * *

><p>Julia opened her eyes, thankful to wake up from the God-awful nightmare she was having. Or was it a recurring memory? Sometimes, she couldn't even distinguish one from the other. Julia hated having her PT-SD, the memories were sometimes too awful to bear.<p>

But as she shook off the cobwebs of her slumber, she just happened to look at the cock. _7:30!_ She was going to be late!

In a hurry, Julia slipped off her pajamas, stepped in a pair of jeans, pulled a shirt of her shoulders, and yanked a brush in her hair.

She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. Then she rushed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Luke gave a tiny smile as they heard Julia come down the steps. "Hey Jules," he said as she came into view. She signed" hello", and something else Tony couldn't catch. Luke groaned.<p>

"I forgot all about that," Luke turned toward the agents. "She has basketball practice right after school…would it be too much trouble to drive her to it?"

Tony nodded. One person had to be watching her all the time and he would take today, since he loved basketball.

"Think you can handle the house while I'm gone?" Tony grinned, teasing her. Kate gave him a sharp look back.

"Hey just kidding," Tony held up his hands in defense.

Julia signed something to her brother. "It's time for you to leave," Luke said, ushering them out of the room.

Tony looked at Julia, sitting in the front seat of the car. Her eyes alert and were looking out the window. "So, uh, what's your school like?"

She didn't respond.

Tony felt like an idiot. This is harder than I thought it would be. Of course she didn't respond, Julia didn't know that he was talking.

As Julia looked out the window, she nervously bit her lip. Fear had enclosed around her stomach, tight as a fist, and felt like it was never going to let go.

The pain of her father's death was too much for her. She felt like her world was crashing down on her, and then these NCIS agents had to come in.

To be honest with herself, Julia knew that she would feel so much more safer with them. It would take a while, but she was used to it.


	6. SchoolPractice

The day had been uneventful for Tony. Just a regular eighth grade day.

What surprised him the most was that Julia didn't go to a school for the deaf. She went to a private school—Abbot Academy—and paid very close attention. Her eyes were trained on the teacher at all, times, hurrying to write notes in her notebook.

Julia had a large group of friends. They all knew a little ASL, but when they wanted to talk, they just enunciated the words perfectly and looked in her direction.

Tony stopped one girl, Cheyenne, and talked to her. "You seem to know Julia pretty well."

Cheyenne gave a soft smile as she tucked her curly red hair behind her ears. "Yeah, she's one of my best friends."

"Did you know about her father at all?"

"I have, yes." She looked mournfully at her friend. "Sir, this really impacts her...Mr. Wright was her whole world."

The last class of the day for Julia was Chemistry. Tony was yawning fifteen minutes into the class, and so was she.

Julia looked at Tony and rolled her eyes. She jotted something down on her notebook and tilted it so he could read it.

_Hate this class. Any ideas for pranks?_

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, and then looked away at the teacher.

Mr. Finny, glared back. He made it quite clear that having a deaf student in his class was NOT acceptable, and was fighting to get her out of the school. Having Tony here to make sure nothing went wrong defiantly sent him over the edge.

Tony nodded. He pulled out his phone and pressed a button. Music began to play, and Tony stuffed it back into his pocket. He plastered the _I didn't do anything, I'm just an innocent bystander _look on his face that he usually reserved for Kate.

Mr. Finny's eyes bulged at the sound of her music, and went crazy. "Who's playing music? WHO IS PLAYING MUSIC?"

Julia, although she couldn't hear the music, knew something was going on because of her classmates' blank stares and her teacher's hysteria. She covered her hand to keep from laughing.

Mr. Finny was shouting for over ten minutes, and soon the class was over. Julia couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked up at Tony. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all.

At basketball practice, the team was going through drills. As Tony stood on the sidelines, he phoned Kate and stepped out of the gym. "Anything unusual going on Kate?"

"No, Tony, not anything."

"We'll be at the Wright's house soon, just waiting for the basketball practice to be over."

"Oh, Gibbs wanted me to tell you that we need to go to Headquarters after Julia's school is out tomorrow. He says we have to bring her, too."

"Alright."

Kate cleared her throat. "Anything unusual going on there?"

Tony was about to reply "no" when he heard shouting going on back where the practice was. "I gotta go," he said, closing the phone abruptly.

Julia's eyes flashed as her coach screamed at her. Although she couldn't hear him, the things she saw coming from her mouth were awful.

"Stupid girl! Pass the ball! Pass the ball!" Coach Sanders yelled at her. He took her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

_I had a good shot! I was open and I made it_! She mouthed back, waving her hands.

"Stop being such a ball hog!" he snarled back. Cheyenne walked up. "Dad! Stop it! She did what was right!"

Coach Sanders didn't listen to his daughter. Instead, he slapped Julia across the face. His hand came so hard and so fast, a red mark was embellished on her cheek and she stumbled back.

Tony had his gun out before the coach could even turn around. "Put that away!" Sanders yelled, his deep voice filling the gym with echoes. "You're scaring my girls."

"And your hurting mine," Tony spun the coach around so he faced him. "I'm protecting her. Don't you dare touch her. Ever again."

Coach Sanders looked straight at Tony. "She's on my team. She has to endure anything I tell her to." He shook of Tony's arm and blew his whistle, signaling the team to keep going.

Driving back, Julia touched Tony's arm. She placed her hand to her mouth and pointed it back to him. "What?" Tony asked, embarrassed. He felt bad that he didn't know any sign language.

She mouthed it, but Tony couldn't see it in the dark lights. "I'm sorry…but I can't…"

Julia sighed, and traced her finger on the window. Her finger left a trail and shone:

_Thank you, Tony_

Tony nodded. "Has he ever done that to you before?" Julia nodded miserably, taking her long brown hair out of her ponytail, shaking it free.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" She just shrugged in response.

**PLease review!**


	7. Night at the Wright House

**Please review!**

Julia was upstairs in her room, and Kate and Tony were downstairs. For Tony, it was awkward, because Kate was sketching something in her notebook.

"Whatcha drawing?" Tony said, extending his neck so he can see.

"Nothing!" Kate said, snapping it shut with the pencil inside.

Tony raised an eyebrow, teasing her. "For nothing, it sure is important to you, Kate."

Kate glared at him. "I'm going to take rounds upstairs. Don't touch my notebook."

"Or what?"

"I know approximately one hundred ways to kill you with that pencil. Don't make me do it, Tony." She winked, and couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>After securing the office and two other bedrooms, Kate went down the hallway. Julia's door was half-way closed, and she knocked.<p>

Immediately, she felt stupid. Of course Julia couldn't hear, she wasn't going to be answering the door anytime soon.

She gently pushed it open. Julia was reading a book, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes drifted up from the pages to Kate, and a tiny smile formed at her lips.

She set the book down and grabbed something on her bed and wrote furiously on it. When she was done, she lifted up a small whiteboard.

_ Hi Kate_, it said.

Kate smiled. "Hi, you doing alright?" Julia nodded back in response, her eyes never leaving Kate's mouth, so she never missed anything she said.

Kate looked around Julia's bedroom and found her eyes landing on a guitar propped up in a corner. "You play, don't you?"

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded, looking a little weary. Kate picked it up. "I hope don't mind me asking, but how do you know if you're playing something wrong?"

_Practice. Eventually, you never get anything wrong._

"Will you play for me, then?" Kate asked, smiling, and placing the guitar on her bed. Julia's face hardened. Her hands tentatively grasped the neck of the guitar.

"Is something wrong?"

Julia swallowed hard.

_I can't. Sometimes it's too hard._

"Why not? What's too hard?" Kate asked, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. Julia beckoned Kate to come forward, and she sat on the edge of the bed.

Julia ran her hand along the base of the guitar. At a sharp edge at the bottom, Kate noticed something peculiar. A coppery paint ran along the guitar.

It took a moment for Kate to realize that it wasn't paint that coated a bit of the bottom of the guitar.

It was blood.

* * *

><p>"What is this…?" Kate, shocked, looked at Julia. She scribbled out:<p>

_I wasn't always deaf, you know. A good bang to the head can cause you to lose your hearing._

"You mean…"

_My mom hit me over the head when I was three with the guitar. I woke up the next day with no sense of hearing._

Kate's hands flew to her mouth, disgusted. Julia put the guitar down on the bed, softly, carefully, as if she was handling a bomb. She gave a shrug, as if to say, what can you do?

Julia wasn't surprised by Kate's reaction. She'd seen it all before, the shock and the confusion. People didn't think her mother would ever do such a thing to her.

They didn't know half of it.

Because of the woman who Julia had once called "Mommy," Julia's world became silent.

_It's like I'm trapped inside a giant bubble_, she mused. _Only it's too bad this bubble can never burst; I'm destined to live this way._

Sure, she could lip-read and sign, but that was hard and frustrating. Only a small portion of the people Julia knew could sign, otherwise, she would mouth the words out.

She only spoke once before. But, just like the notes had said, her life would be threatened.

_Never again_, the note had warned. _If one more word comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours, your tongue will be ripped out, silencing your pitiful screams, my hands will grasp your neck until no more breath comes to you._

She had not obeyed the first note. It had been less severe, and she had guessed it was from a classmate.

Considering where her father was now, she couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock," Luke's grinning face popped out. "Just wanted to let you know I'm home." He motioned for Kate. "Why don't you come downstairs for a bit? Julia should get her sleep. "<p>

Julia grimaced, and made a hand motion, shaking her head. But Luke signed something back, saying, "No. You need your sleep, Jules. Don't argue with me."

She let out a snort, but seemed to give in. Kate said goodbye, gently closed the door, and slipped back to Tony and Luke downstairs.

* * *

><p>Tony and Kate sat around with Luke in the living room. Luke offered them some coffee, but both refused.<p>

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She mentioned the Julia and her hesitation to the guitar. Luke's face went dark, a touchy subject for him.

"You may as well know the whole story," he said, sipping his own mug of coffee as he stared at the grand piano.

"I was my mother's favorite. That was obvious for anyone, and she didn't want another child. But I accidently slipped once when my father came home for a small vacation that Mom was pregnant, he was overjoyed and demanded not to have an abortion. So she didn't."

"Right from the start, I should've known. But I never did. By the time Julia was three, who knows what she endured?"

Luke put his head in his hands. "When she was three, I was ten. I was too absorbed with myself. I should've known that the times she fell down the stairs wasn't an 'accident'. I should've realized that the bruises on her arms weren't from her Little League basketball team.

He looked up tiredly. "But you can't bring back what you 'should've' done, can you?"

"I remember the time we realized Julia was deaf. My father was coming home that day. Julia usually practices the piano in the morning. It was the strangest thing. She pressed a key, and cocked her head. I swear to God I will never forget the horrified expression on her face when she screamed, not being able to hear a sound."

"My mother said that she had the flu before, and the doctor, stupid enough to believe her, said it was an effect to the bad flu. He said it happened to one-in-a-million people." Luke scoffed. "It was years before Julia remembered that she was hit in the back of the head with her guitar."

"We never figured out it was my mother causing her all this pain until one day, the day he was supposed to report back to his ship, my father found Mom trying to drown Julia in the bathtub, holding her small body under the soapy water.

"It was then when it all clicked."

Kate and Tony, looked at each other, horrified by the Wright's gruesome past. Tony's face was so still, he didn't seem to be breathing.

Upstairs, a small thump was heard. Luke was up in a flash, saying "Did you hear that?" Tony swiftly got up to check the door ways, and Luke bolted upstairs.

* * *

><p>"No!" Kate said, and inwardly swore. She couldn't have Luke go upstairs all alone, someone could be there waiting to kill him. She leaped up the stairs, swiftly and quietly.<p>

Luke had a feeling he knew what was wrong. He threw the door open to Julia's dark room, and he saw what he had suspected.

Kate was right behind Luke as he walked briskly across the room and kneeled by the floor. "Julia," he whispered calmly.

Julia was on the floor; she must have fallen off her bed. But as Kate looked more closely, she noticed that Julia was shaking. Every part of her body was twitching, beads of sweat popped out on her forehead. Meaningless mumbles escaped from her mouth, and Luke gently scooped her up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, her hand posed on her gun. "It looks like she's having a seizure…is she prone to them?"

"No, it's a not seizure." Luke placed his sister on the bed and roughly brought the covers back over her. "It's her PT-SD. She's remembering."

He looked at Kate. "She's usually fine, but once in a while, this happens." His gaze turned back to her. "She gets over it in about ten minutes."

_Julia, age three, played the piano. Her tiny fingers flew over the keys, already mastering the instrument she had just begun to play. "Look Mommy! Look what I can do!" she giggled and looked up at her mother, hoping, just once for some approval._

_But she was met by a slap across the face. The sharp smack caused a red marking on her cheek. "Shut up," her mother mumbled, hefting a liquor bottle to her lips._

_Later that day, Julia was content in her room, happily strumming on her guitar her daddy gave her._

_Her mother waited outside her room, waiting, just waiting to pounce on the daughter she never wanted._

_Julia put her guitar down and started playing with her dolls. She grinned, happy to be lost in a world where nothing hurt her._

_A hard, sharp pain hit her full-on in the head, and Julia saw the floor rushing at her._

_The next day, Julia got up early, shaking off her sleepiness. Sitting down at the piano, she pressed the first key. No sound came out._

_The next key. No sound._

_Julia opened her mouth to scream a scream she would never hear._

Julia woke up, her breathing heavy as she looked up at the ceiling. She panicked, at first, put then remembered where she was.

_Just a dream,_ she tried to reassure herself._ Everything's okay now_.


	8. You're Next

The next day at school, Kate waited patiently outside of Julia's classroom door. She glanced at the clock: one hour until the school day was over.

Kate pulled out her sketchbook out and flipped to a certain page. There was beginnings of a drawing of Tony, his signature smile he gave Kate behind his desk. As she shaded in his face, the classroom door opened, Julia stepping out.

"Where are you going?"

Julia showed Kate her hall pass, and continued her way into the ladies room. Kate followed her, closing her sketchbook.

Julia entered a stall, and was just about to close it when something caught her eye. She stumbled out, bumping into Kate. "What's wrong?" Kate asked.

But Julia never answered. She just pointed.

And Kate saw what was horribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>A life-size dummy, strung from the ceiling of the bathroom, was hanging lifelessly, its head flopping around. The ears were cut off, and the colored blue eyes had red exes on them. The ratty hair had been frizzed and ripped out of it the head. The mouth hung open, and Julia could see the tongue was nowhere to be seen.<p>

In the dummy's long, beaten arms was a sign:

_You're next, bitch._

* * *

><p>Kate called Gibbs. "Gibbs, we've got a problem," she told him the dilemma. Gibbs told her to never let Julia out of her sight, while he and McGee would come down to investigate.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs wrinkled his forehead at the grisly scene before it. "McGee! Photos and bag the doll. Then send it over to Abby so she can dust for prints. Maybe she can trace the handwriting too."<p>

He flipped out his phone and called Tony. "Dinozzo, I want everything you can find on the family. Everything."

"Alright Boss, but—" Gibbs closed his phone.

"McGee, when we get back, I want you to put security cameras up inside the house and connect them to the MTAC room, alright? I want the live feed to be monitored at all times."

"I'll be right on that when we get back," McGee said, snapping a picture of the hanging dummy.

Gibbs lowered his voice. "Also, there's a cabinet and computer system in the Admiral's room. I'm going to need you to crack that and see what's in it."

McGee looked up at his superior. "I'll get on this as soon as I can, sir."

Gibbs walked over to Julia, whose blue eyes would never left the dummy. Kate had her arm around Julia, rubbing her back and looking at her worriedly. Gibbs, balancing on his heels, put his hand to her chin, and gently guided it to face him.

_You alright?_ He signed, sweeping his right palm across his left, pointing at Julia in the end. She shook her head, and used her fingers to say:

_That could have been me, Agent Gibbs._

"We're not going to let that happen, trust me."

_But Agent Gibbs—_

"Just call me Gibbs, Julia. And I promise you are safe now with us…alright?"

She nodded, and bit her lip.

Gibbs gave a half-smile back to her and stood up to talk to Kate. "After this is all cleaned up, I need you to drive Julia to NCIS. She'll be safe there."

Kate nodded. "Okay, what do you want her to do there?"

Gibbs thought for a bit. "Take her fingerprints. Let her relax, try to take her mind off what's going on."

"Also, I want you to help Dinozzo on the complete profile on the family."

Kate made a face. "Do I have to help Tony, I think he can handle it—"

"I want both of you to work on it, Kate. And that's final."

Julia was watching Kate and Gibbs, her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what they were saying. But they were talking too fast; she couldn't read what they were speaking.

As she looked at the hanging dummy once more, she shuddered. Is this because you're gone, Dad? Julia's hand brushed across the three beaded leather bracelets that came from her dad. She got them when she was little, right after her dad found out what happened to her for three years.

* * *

><p><em>"Listen sweetheart<em>," he had signed, with difficulty. "_I'm always going to be with you, no matter where you are_." He slipped the bracelets onto her thin wrist as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Julia shook her head, coming back to the present. Kate was guiding her away from the bathroom scene, and guided her to the truck outside.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Safe and Sound at NCIS

Tony propped his feet up onto his desk, strumming a guitar. He hummed, way off tune, but to him, he sounded good. Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, and McGee looked at him strangely.

Kate raised her eyebrows at Tony. "What are you doing, Tony?"

Tony grinned. "I met this chick at the bar the other day, and she sings country music for a living. In fact, she's up for a record label. So, I was—"

"Thinking of impressing her by trying to play the guitar and singing?" Kate laughed, putting her bag down. Julia sat on the edge of Kate's desk, the bottoms of her feet barely reaching the floor.

Tony sang more, and made funny expressions that made Julia giggle. Kate looked at her surprised. She never heard Julia laugh before…it was nice. Her laugh was light and a little high pitched; it was like a bell chiming.

Julia made a sign, and motioned for Tony. "She wants you to give the guitar to her," Gibbs translated.

Tony laughed. "alright, but I don't see how she'll be able to play if she's deaf—" He was soon cut off by Julia's guitar playing.

Her fingers moved easily over the strings, plucking them to create a complicated and beautiful melody. The office was silent as Julia's hands strung the chords.

Julia brushed her hair over to the side, and gave a small smile to the NCIS crew. They were just about to applaud her when she started up the music again, this time opening her mouth:

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Julia's voice, beautiful and haunting, sang the song to perfect pitch. The crew, spellbound, couldn't help but keep listening

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Julia finished off the song with a couple of chords. She looked up at everyone, who was staring at her. She grinned at their surprised expressions, because she had expected them.

"How—how did you do that?" McGee stammered, his jaw dropping.

Julia signed something, and a deep voice behind her said. "She's always been able to." Luke touched Julia's shoulder. She flinched, but then relaxed when she saw who it was.

Gibbs's hard stare reached his. "We need to talk to you." He motioned to Abby. "Show her around." He turned towards Julia.

_Gibbs, what is going on?_ She signed, her hand motions fast and feverish.

_Go with Abby._ He finger spelled. _Trust me._

Abby gently took her by the shoulders. Julia looked from her to Kate to Gibbs. Her expression was a confused one.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors closed, sealing Julia and Abby. Julia curled her toes inside of her boots. She felt her breathing slow down. Her hand drifted over the three bracelets around her wrist. Had she done something wrong? OR…maybe they found her dad's killer?<p>

Abby noticed Julia's uneasiness, and tapped her on the shoulder.

_I'm Abby._ She said, using her hands.

She looked surprised, her eyes brightening at the sign language. Julia pointed at Abby, moved her hand up and down, and shook her finger. _Where did you learn sign?_

"My parents were deaf." Abby said.

_Oh. I'm sorry._

"No, it's fine," she said and signed at the same time. "We're going to be spending some time together…is that okay with you?"

Julia smiled, and Abby guessed it was.

* * *

><p>"SO this is my forensics lab!" the doors hissed open and Abby led Julia in. Her bright eyes took in everything, not wanting to miss a single moment.<p>

Julia scanned the room. There were so much technology and machinery, it surprised Julia. She didn't really expect a Goth to be in charge of forensics.

But then again, Abby didn't seem to be a normal Goth. But that was fine with Julia.

Her smiled drooped when she saw the dummy on the table. Abby noticed and signed, _Hey, are you alright?_

Julia took a deep breath and nodded, her hand forming a fist in her pocket. She hesitantly pulled something out, something crumpled and wrinkly.

Abby cocked her forehead, her ponytails flipping. _What's that?_ She asked

Her bottom lip trembled, as she pressed it into Abby's hands. Abby unfolded the paper. She looked at Julia. _How long have you had this?_

_Days before my father was murdered. Someone's out to get me Abby. I'm…I'm…_Julia's face paled. She clutched the nearest table. Her eyes closed shut, and her breathing became heavy.

"Julia! Julia!" Abby took her by the shoulders and gently lowered her down on the floor. Her face was in her hands, her knees gathered up to her chest.

A minute later, her breathing became normal. Julia lifted her head up, her eyes tear-stained. _I have PT-SD._ She mouthed miserably.

"Oh Julia," Abby murmured. She threw her arm around her shoulder, squeezing her tightly. She offered Julia a bottle of water, which she gratefully took.

"Should we go on with our tour?" Abby whispered, using her hands so Julia could see. Julia nodded, refusing to let her tears fall.

* * *

><p>Gibbs leaned back on the desk. "I thought she couldn't talk."<p>

Luke looked out the window. "I used to think a lot of things, Agent Gibbs."

"Julia could still talk…even when she was deaf. She just choses not to. Until a couple months ago."

"You see, there was this speech contest…and a lot of kids at her school were giving her grief about not talking. So she decided to participate in the speech contest."

Luke looked at Gibbs and Kate. "She's so brave. She stood up there, in front of so many people, and she talked for the first time."

"What did she talk about? Tony asked.

"The best invention—sign language. She spoke and signed at the same time. She won the entire national competition."

"And…"

"We got notes—threatening her not to talk again. She shut up right away. I had my police force dust for fingerprints and watch her for a while, but then the notes stopped."

Luke sighed, looking remorseful. "It's too bad. When she was speaking, her PT-SD seemed to fade and not come as often. Music was always her haven. She loves singing and playing instruments, even though she can't hear it."

He looked up. "Why did you call me in here, again?"

"We need you to identify your father's body, as well as some personal items."

**The song that Julia plays is called _Safe and Sound_, by Taylor Swift. It's very lovely! (:** **PLease review!**


	10. PointBlank

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been so buzy, so here's an extra-long chapter!**

_Idiot,_ Julia chastened herself, hurriedly wiping her sleeve across her eyes. _It was just another memory, nothing you can't handle._

Abby, wound with a lot of energy, pressed the intercom button. "Ducky!"

"Abby! What do I owe the honor of having you in my humble lab?"

"I'm giving Julia a tour…can we come in?"

"Or course, my dear!" the lab doors hissed open, and a cold breeze struck Julia. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

* * *

><p>Ducky smiled from the operating table. "Hello Abby."<p>

"Hey Ducky, I don't think you've met Julia before." Abby said gesturing to Julia behind her.

"It's nice to meet you, Julia." Ducky offered his hand. "You know, the origin of your name if quite fascinating…"

Julia shook his hand, and made a hand motion. Ducky cocked his head and turned to Abby. "Oh my…is she deaf?"

Julia had read his lips, and nodded.

"No matter then," Ducky turned his back. "What would you like to see?"

He and Mr. Palmer opened a door and brought out a corpse. Abby signed to Julia, _This is where Ducky has all the autopsies._

Julia grinned, and peered over the tray. Her face paled when she saw who it was.

It was her dad.

Julia felt sick to her stomach and clasped her hand to her mouth.

Abby paled. "Ducky, is this Admiral Wright?"

"Yes, of course…Oh dear."

Julia looked a little green, and Abby grabbed a garbage can for her. She stepped back, bumping into Tony and the rest of the NCIS team, along with her brother.

Her icy eyes connected with Gibbs. _I didn't know it would be Dad…_ she moved her hands.

She looked over at her dad again, then forcing herself away.

Her dad, cut open? It was almost too much to bear.

_Oh, Daddy_. Julia swallowed a lump in her throat. She felt the stares on her back, and she briskly walked out, the doors hissing shut behind her.

Julia forced herself to take deep breaths. Why was this happening to her? Who would want to do this? Her hand drifted to her bracelets, the remorseful feeling taking over her.

Luke looked over his father's body. Kate noticed that his face was bland, stone cold. "It's him," his voice cracked.

"What about this?" Ducky held up an evidence bag. A black cell phone was in it. Luke squinted. "It looks like his, yeah."

"Abby," Gibbs commanded. "I want you to search that phone. Maybe see who was calling the Admiral before he died."

"Yes sir." She motioned for Julia to follow. She did, trailing at Abby's heels. Her bright blue irises reached Kate's warm brown ones. She looked vulnerable and hurt.

Tony noticed Kate looking off into the distance. He nudged her, and she returned to Ducky's talking.

"Cause of death was a shot to the chest. Three bullets, to be more precise." Ducky looked at them through his glasses.

He handed them examination jars. "Here are the bullets." Gibbs slipped them in a bag, then in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Julia looked on as Abby looked through the files of the admiral's phone. Her nimble fingers flew across the keys, her dark eyebrows arching.<p>

"Your father like cryptography?" Abby asked.

Julia signed for her to repeat. Her forehead wrinkled when Abby did. _He did. A little._ Julia seemed like she didn't want to talk…or sign, in her case.

"You alright?" She pointed to Julia, and brought her palm down on the other.

She nodded, her eyes averting._ It's just…hard. I feel like a cripple, not speaking._

"Don't be embarrassed, it's okay. No one thinks it's your fault—"

But by the way Julia glanced at Abby, she didn't agree. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and sat on the edge of the desk. Her eyes fell on something.

It was the paper where Kate had drawn Abby for the first time. Her fingers brushed across the etchings.

_This is good! Who made it?_

"Kate," Abby said, finger-spelling for her. Julia bit her lip and set the drawing down.

_Does…does everyone like me?_ Julia asked. _They seem so…so distant. It's because I sign, isn't it?_

"Julia…"

_It is, isn't it? It's because I sign, and don't talk._

Abby sighed. She stood next to Julia, who smiled grimly.

_Well, you know for sure that I like you._ Abby nudged her. Julia had to smile. _I'm glad._

Julia pointed to Abby and made a sign.

"Huh?"

Julia made the sign again. She took the two fingers on each hand, and locked them together. Then she pulled them together, as if saying the bond was unbreakable. Lastly, her right hand formed a fist.

Abby felt touched, Julia had just called her "friend."

When it came to sign language, the deaf gave people names. It was up to the person to name whoever desired, and the name would stick.

_Is that my name?_ Abby signed and grinned. Julia signed back yes, saying that was the motion she would use when she was talking about her.

The computer behind her beeped, signaling a cracked code into the phone. She turned back to the computer, and clicked the mouse.

"Whoa," Abby said, twisting one of her ponytails, stealing a look at Julia, whose gaze was out the window.

* * *

><p>Kate sat at her desk, typing on her computer. Her phone buzzed, falling off the edge and going into the trash can.<p>

"Ew, gross," she groaned, reaching into the full bag, shoving past old paper shredding, remnants of old lunch, and cups of cold coffee. Her hand grasped her phone and something else. She pulled it out.

Sticking to her cell was a piece of wet paper. It looked like a receipt. As Kate held it up to the light, it looked like a receipt from the local jewelry store. There was only one person who used her trash can besides her.

Tony.

Kate's mouth formed a smirk. Apparently, some girlfriend he hadn't bragged about yet. The girl who liked country music, perhaps?

Boy, she was going to give him HELL about this.

"Hey Tony," she chirped. "Who's the next girl?"

Tony barely glanced at her, keeping his eyes on his paperwork. "I don't know what you're talking about Kate."

She laughed, her voice seeming to echo off the walls as she sauntered to Tony's desk. She sat on the edge, tucking an auburn piece of hair behind her ears. Kate leaned over, and Tony couldn't avoid her.

Kate smelled of vanilla and ammunicition. To Tony, the smell was intoxicating.

"So who is she? Some pole-dancer? A college girl?" She grinned, a smile that made the worst days at work better for Tony. "A MARRIED woman?"

"You know Kate," he said, leaning back in his chair, his eyes meeting hers. "I could like a nice girl for once."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out somehow. You never could keep your mouth shut." Waving the receipt around, Kate chuckled. "And she must mean a lot to you."

As her legs carried her back to her desk, Tony felt his hand clutch a tiny black box in a desk drawer. "You have no idea," he murmered.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby said, jumping up and down. "I found something! There's a video, and the admiral may have videotaped his murder!"<p>

She hit the play button.

Shallow breathing was heard, and the phone was fumbled. Bloody fingers picked it up again, and the handsome face of the Admiral filled the television.

Julia glanced up, and was stunned to see her father's face staring out from the monitor. It brought back a flood a memories, a lot of pain and joy, until Julia forgot for a moment where she was.

The admiral breathed softly, and whispered.

"They've found out about Project Point-Blank," he gasped. "But they don't know everything. NCIS, I know you're watching. Protect my daughter. Trust no one but her. Her life is in greater risk than any others."

"She knows, whether she realizes it or not, but she knows." The Fleet Admiral's eyes turned pleading. "Remember, sweetheart, remember everything."

The screen went dark.

Abby and Gibbs turned back to Julia, who seemed just as astonished as they did.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so so soooo sorry for not updating for like two months! But finally, I have a little time on my hands. Please read and review!**

Julia felt all tingly, as if someone had electrocuted her. What did her father mean? _Remember everything_?

McGee drove through the snowstorm, his wiper blades whipping back and forth. Luke was still at NCIS, and Julia was with Abby.

As he arrived at the Wright house, he noticed something odd.

The door was wide open.

His gun was out in a flash, and McGee felt his heartbeat skip. He went through, checking the area of the downstairs. Nothing.

Timothy stealthily climbed the stairs, leaving his briefcase behind him. The door to the late Mr. Wright's bedroom was slightly ajar. The sound of clicking keys could be heard from inside.

It was now or never.

McGee slammed the door open, yelling. "Hands in the air! Now!"

A person, dressed in black from head to toe, whipped their head to McGee. He or she scrambled, trying to collect material.

Shots were fired, and the person was writhing on the floor. Timothy tightened the handcuffs on the intruder, and pressed dial on his cell phone. "Tony?"

"Probie, we'll be right there." Tony snapped his phone shut, shot a glance at Kate who was watching him.

"McGee went to the Wright's house to install all the geek security work. He caught an intruder trying to hack into the Admiral's computer. He's in cuffs now."

Kate jumped up, adjusting her gun in its holster. "So we going?"

"Yeah, we gotta tell Gibbs though."

"He's with Abby."

"Gibbs!" Kate's voice echoed across Abby's lab. "We had an intruder at the Wright house. McGee's got him in custody now, and he needs to be picked up."

Gibbs nodded, taking a swig of coffee. "Bring him in." He signed something to Julia, whose features hardened.

An intruder. Goosebumps covered Julia's arms. She signed back, _Let's go back, Gibbs. I'm not afraid_.

_You might have to meet this guy. Identify him, if possible._

_I am not afraid_. Julia responded.

_I know you're not._

Julia stared into the eyes of the intruder, whose name was Bryan Wilkinson. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a scar running from his left ear down his neck.

She didn't recognize him. And she turned toward Gibbs and shook her head.

I don't know him.

Bryan lifted his head. His dark eyes seemed to scorch. "You the Admiral's daughter? He's dead now, didn't you hear? Stupid bastard got himself shot—"

He was cut off by Julia slapping him across the face. She leaned her face closely to his, her breath slowing down. Her eyes narrowed, and burned with hatred.

_How dare you._ She mouthed, and was about to say more before Gibbs took her arm and gently pulled her away.

"Get him out of here," Gibbs said, nodding towards McGee.

Tony whispered to Kate. "Julia looks like she's going to beat the crap out of this guy."

Gibbs gave him a slapped on the back of the head. "Well, yeah, wouldn't you Dinozzo?"

After the house was cleared, Julia and Kate climbed the stairs to her room. While in the doorway, Julia stopped, frigid as a statue.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes grew wide, and she yanked Kate's arm and ran down the hallway.

They almost made it to the stairs before the bomb exploded.


	12. The Plot Thickens

**Hey readers! (IF any of you are left...)**

**I feel so, so incredibly bad that I haven't uploaded in over two months! But I've been soooo so very busy, I hope you understand! Anyway, I'll try to upload every week until September. Please hang in there!**

Julia clutched the banister to keep from falling down the stairs. She coughed, a substance filling the air. "Gibbs!" Kate yelled into a walkie-talkie. "We've got a bomb, and an unidentified powder in exposure!"

"C'mon, we've got to get out," Kate said. Julia nodded, trying struggling not to breathe in the gas. Kate wanted to hit herself. She should've checked the perimeter before letting any else go in.

Kate and Julia stumbled down the stairs, covering their mouths. Gibbs grabbed both of them by the shoulders and rushed them out the door. Tony called Poison Control, telling them the dilemma.

* * *

><p>Julia forced herself to take deep breaths, inhaling much-needed oxygen. She lids felt droopy, and forced them awake.<p>

Kate looked on at Julia, having a coughing spasm out in the cold air. "Gibbs, I messed up, I should've checked the area."

Gibbs looked away, ignoring what she said. "Ducky's coming to see what the gas was like from the bomb."

Tony walked up. "Boss, if they had enough time to plant a bomb, what else could be in the house?"

"Good point, Dinozzo, you and Kate check it out as soon as the squad says it's clear."

Gibbs looked over at Julia, having a coughing fit. "How did you know about the gas?"

She placed her finger on her nose and tapped it. _Smelt it._

He rocked back and forth on his heels. "Do you know about the project your father was going on? Point-Blank?"

_No Gibbs, I don't. I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Hours later, the squad evacuated from the house, finding it was only laughing gas that was used to knock out people. It was harmless, the team concluded.<p>

The NCIS team along with Luke and his sister was back in the house. Julia and Luke were forced to stay in the kitchen while Kate and Tony checked the upstairs. McGee also went to set up the security cameras and try to hack into the Admiral's computer.

Kate, gun drawn, burst into Julia's room. "Easy Kate, no one's here," Tony joked, snapping on a pair of gloves.

Julia's room had little damage. A couple things out of place from the release, but nothing too bad. Her guitar, though, had not done well.

The bomb that released the poison must have been planted in her guitar. It was split into two pieces, the wires bent every which way. Tony picked it up and winced. "Imagine if she was playing this."

Kate shuddered, not wanting to. Tony snapped a couple pics, and then turned around to Kate. "Smile!" he chirped.

She rolled her eyes and clomped down the stairs.

"There's nothing there. All clean."

* * *

><p>Julia tapped her fingers on the wooden table. Project Point-Blank…what could that mean?<p>

All Julia knew was that her father was the head of an important project for the navy. She could never know about them, her father had told her. It was too dangerous, she could get hurt.

She sighed, her bracelets clicking against the table.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Julia laid on her back, staring at her ceiling, going over every single thing her father had said, something that might relate to Project Point-Blank. But nothing came.<p>

McGee powered up the Admiral's computer. ENTER ACESS CODE

Tim flashed a black penlight across the keyboard. It had been wiped clean, no fingerprints in sight. It was a ten passcode entry.

He cracked his knuckles. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kate and Tony were busy grilling Luke. "Has your father ever said anything to you about this project?"<p>

Luke pushed his fingers through his blond hair and widened his eyes. "No, like I said, he never mentioned anything to me. Maybe to Julia, he loved her more." He scowled a bit, and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sorry, but this whole ordeal…" he blew some air out of his mouth and stood up. Luke went toward the coffee maker.

"Would you two like some?"

Kate and Tony both denied it. Luke's mouth stretched in a thin line, his eye twitched. Kate narrowed her eyes, recognizing the look.

"Did you ever resent your sister?"

"What?"

Kate shrugged, rolling her shoulders and clearing her face of any emotion. "You've mentioned more than once that your father preferred Julia. Do you resent her?"

"No! What a stupid thing to say—"

"Is it?" Tony asked.

"Dammit yes!" Luke slammed his hands down on the marble countertop. Kate eased her hand onto her gun on her belt.

Luke was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, it's just…it's my fault she's deaf. If I had noticed what my mother was doing, she wouldn't be living like this. She would hear. She would still be that happy, energetic girl I used to know. Julia wouldn't be afraid to talk. And most importantly, her PT-SD wouldn't even exist."

He looked up, his eyes wet. "It's my fault."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, alright, calm down. Can you think of anyone who would have something against your father?"

Luke looked up. "Kyle Sanders."

* * *

><p><em>Mommy, no! Stop, that hurts!<em>

Julia's eyes flew open, her heart speeding up. Sweat had formed on her brow, and she wiped it away with her shaky fingers.

She slipped her thin figure out of her bed, straightening her oversized NAVY shirt she used as pajamas. It had been her dad's favorite. It still smelt like him: saltwater and shaving cream.

She cracked open her door. No one was outside, and she could see the lights coming from the lower level of the house. Her dad's old room was across the hallway, and the door was slightly open.

Julia rushed across the hallway, stepping lightly and quickly, just like her father taught her to.

A memory slashed across her brain. _Taught her to?_

_Daddy, I don't want to. A seven-year-old Julia squirmed._

_Her dad made a sign for her to try one more time. She sighed, and ran across the yard, dodging trees, jumping over rocks, and shimmied up a tree, then to jump back down._

_Admiral Wright gave her a high-five and hug, running his hands through her silky soft hair_.

Julia shook her head and continued to the door. She slid her body against the door, the sanded down wood smooth underneath her fingertips. Pushing it open, she startled Timothy McGee, who was at her father's computer.

"Julia? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

_Couldn't sleep. What are you doing?_ She signed. But McGee couldn't understand sign language, and asked what she was saying.

Julia went up to the computer, and pulled up a blank document.

_What are you doing to my Dad's computer?_

"I'm looking for motive people may have against your father." McGee posed his fingers over the keyboard. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Julia's lips were set in a firm line. She squinted at the bright screen, her mind thinking of many possibilities for the password. Hesitantly, her fingertips pressed a couple of buttons.

PASSWORD CORRECT.

McGee's mouth dropped open. "How did you do that?"

Julia, with a remorseful expression, typed.

_It was the date of the last time he saw me._

McGee's hands flew across the keyboard, accessing the late admiral's files. Julia propped her head on her hands, eyelids straining to be kept open.

Tim noticed her fatigue and urged her to get some sleep. She padded down the hallway, slipping back into bed. Before she fell asleep, she could've sworn that she smelt peppermint.

Kate left Tony down with Luke, grilling the details out of him. She gently pushed Julia's door open, met by a slight breeze. The window was open. She strode over and shut it, drawing the curtains.

_Mommy, Mommy!_

_Three-year-old Julia skipped up to the door, waving to the bus as it drove away. "Look Mommy, I have a note for you!"_

_Dear Mrs. and Mr. Wright_

_It is our belief that Julia is much too accelerated to her other peers. She interacts with others well, and makes improvements and achievements before any of the other students. We recommend sending her into kindergarten so she could be challenged._

_Fondly,_

_Abbot Academy Preschool Board_

_Julia's eyes shined as her mother read the note. She could almost read the entire note herself, only a couple of words that she didn't understand!_

_Mrs. Wright's jaw was clenched tight. Her eyes avoided Julia. Instead, she stared at the other mothers that were greeting their children._

_Her cell phone vibrated. It was Robert calling. She shoved it back in her pocket._

_"C'mon," Cecilia Wright muttered, gripping her daughter's arm._

_"Ouch Mommy, that hurts!" Julia gasped, her arm releasing the letter, sending it into the wind._

The next day, Julia had a basketball game. Her and her teammates were on the court, stretching and practicing layups. Kate sat on the bleachers, watching Julia was her turn today.

Not that Kate really minded. But it was hard because she couldn't understand sign language. Maybe she would ask Abby for some help later.

The coach blew the whistle, and the game begun. Julia was sitting on the bench. A lady next to Kate groaned. "C'mon Sanders, put her in!"

The woman stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Cassidy, a parent of one of the girls. It's just upsetting to me that the coach never puts Julia in, just because she's deaf. It just kills me!"

"Me too," Kate said, playing along. "Why does he always do this?"

Cassidy's face twisted into a grimace. "Bad blood, I suspect. Julia's father and Sanders were both in the running for a high naval position. Sanders was denied the job, and it's been a battle ever since."

By this time, the coach had hesitantly let Julia in. She stole the ball and scored a three pointer, making the crowd go while.

"Too bad she can't hear us," Kate mumbled wistfully.

"I know, it's a shame, right?" Cassidy agreed. "But some of the girls have her back. Look, the point guard," she pointed to a tall girl with curly red hair, "she bounces the ball so many times to signal a play. Julia senses the vibrations, and knows what to do. She's a smart cookie, but it's not fair that she has to go through so much, especially when—"

"DOUBLE!" Sanders yelled, mentioning a play. The point guard didn't have enough time to signal the play, before the other team stole the ball.

"NO! TIME-OUT!" the coach yelled. The team trotted over and Sanders began yelling in Julia's face.

Kate stood up, her hand drifting to her pistol…

Julia was shoved, pushed into the team bleacher, smacking her head on the wood. The gasps of the crowd filled the gym as Kate bolted, making it over to Sanders in practically no time at all. "Hands behind your back." She growled, ripping out a pair of cuffs.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if anyone else wants to read!**


	13. The Truth is Found

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They make me smile!**

An hour later, Coach Sanders was released from NCIS with a sentence to thirty days in jail, as well as a fee. Back in Abby's lab, Julia held an ice pack to her head.

"You doing okay?" Kate asked. Julia smiled and nodded, wiping her brown hair away from her face. Abby turned her back to her computer. "I've searched every single database I could, but I couldn't find any naval project pointing to 'Point Blank.'" She scrunched up her nose, twirling one of her braids. "I could try going on the Admiral's laptop, but it could take me months to even unlock the encryptions. It's crazy…I wonder what is so important."

She relayed this to Julia, who quickly signed something back. The two were so in depth in the conversation, Kate said, "Hello? Uh, Abby, what's going on?"

"Oh sorry, Kate. She wants to see the laptop. Says there's something she might know what to do…" Abby placed the laptop on the table, and Julia felt along the sides. Her fingers grazed the bottom and suddenly froze. Kate could see an almost invisible line on the middle of the keyboard. Julia fitted in her fingernails and ran it down the side. A small opening appeared, and three interlocking molds were etched in.

"Whoa, how could I have missed that?" Abby wondered. Julia, however, focused on the circles. Slowly, she realized what they were. She slid the bracelets onto the board and pressed them in. A small beeping noise was heard, and a message blinked on screen.

* * *

><p>Dinozzo and McGee were typing at their desks, when Timothy stopped suddenly. "Tony! It's Kate's birthday tomorrow, isn't it?"<p>

"Is it?" Tony seemed distracted, typing on his computer. "Well, isn't that just grand, McStalker?"

"We should do something for her."

"Do you? So you forgot her birthday, and now you want to throw her a surprise party?"

"I didn't forget! And not like you remembered!"

"Oh, but I did McGee."

"Right, Tony. You also happen to be considerate, caring, and helpful." McGee rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I asked Luke, and he said it would be fine if we threw Kate a party tomorrow night. We'll invite the team, and obviously Luke and Julia. It'll be small, but fun…don't you think?"

"Sure, sure. I guess it'll be fine. What do we need to do to get ready?"

"You want to help?"

"Well, sure, McDoubt. After all I am considerate, caring, and extremely helpful. What do we need to do first?"

* * *

><p><em>Project Point-Blank. <em>

Kate's trained eye quickly perused over the file. That was it. Julia had unlocked the folder.

Project Point-Blank was a highly-classified project that was under the Navy surveillance. It involved Admiral Wright, of course. He had just overthrown a secret cult that had plans to destroy the United States and all of the military men.

Another part of the project was not completed however. The cult had many members, scattered throughout the world. And it would take more than one man to continue it. He would need a successor.

"Julia's the successor." Kate said, her voice full of awe. "He'd been training her, so she could ultimately stop this cult…The States' Satan?...so she could help save her country."

Abby and Kate looked at each other in disbelief.

**I know it's a shortie, but trust me, the next chapters will be better! I need your feedback, so please review!**


	14. Good Sign, Bad Sign

"Okay McGee. Is everything ready for the party?"

McGee looked up, exasperated by Tony's constant questions. "Yes, Tony, for the FIFTH TIME, everything is set. Luke said since we have to stay at their house, we can arrange the party there. I ordered the cake, and pizza will arrive on time. When I take Julia back to the house, we are going to decorate one of the rooms. I've told everyone to come, and I even think Gibbs will be coming. When it's yours and Kate's shift, take her inside and we'll all be there." McGee lay his head back down on his desk.

"Alright McSmarty Pants. Don't get your underwear in a wad." Tony leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. Tiny flakes of snow began to fall, looking like diamonds piling up in the streets. "So, McGee, what are you getting Kate?"

McGee's head jerked up, slamming into his computer monitor. "A gift! I forgot a gift! And I've got…" Tim looked at his watch. "Three hours to find a perfect gift!"

"Guess everything isn't set, is it McGee?" Tony grinned and smirked.

* * *

><p>"Alright. We've already checked online and other sources, but we've found close to nothing on this 'States' Satan' cult. Yeah, we've got her." Kate looked back remorsefully at Julia and Abby, who were busy signing to each other. Julia looked ecstatic to actually 'talk' to someone. Julia made a movement, and Abby laughed at loud. "So true!"<p>

Kate turned back and spoke into her cell again. "Alright Gibbs. Don't worry, we'll keep her safe." She snapped her phone shut and walked back over to Julia and Abby. She placed her hand on Julia's shoulder, and she looked up at Kate and grinned.

"We've just been talking about the crew," Abby filled her in. "And Julia came up with signs for all of them."

"Oh no," Kate said, forcing a laugh out. "This I got to see?"

_Can you translate?_ Julia signed to Abby, lifting her eyebrows and smiling.

"This movement," Abby said, as Julia placed her hands at her throat, as if adjusting a bow tie, "is the sign for Ducky." Julia finished Ducky's sign with the letter "D".

"Next, is Tony." Abby said. Julia ran her fingers through her hair, making her eyebrows wiggle. Kate had to laugh at that one.

"This one is McGee." Julia tapped her forehead and mimicked typing on a computer. Then she made another sign, where she twirled her hair and locked her first two fingers together on each hand and tugged. Abby beamed.

"That's my sign…see she's twirling her hair, like my ponytails," Abby twirled her own while talking. "And the hand sign means 'close friend.'"

Julia made another sign, where her hands made circular movements, and one covered the over. She then saluted. "That's Gibbs'. It means 'protect' or 'cover'."

"What's mine?" Kate asked, turning towards Julia.

Julia's hand was opened, five-fingered, and her thumb was on her chin. Abby couldn't help a soft smile from settling on her face.

"That means 'mother.'" Abby explained. Kate didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>McGee knocked on Abby's lab door. "Abby? You there?"<p>

"What Tim?" Abby asked. Julia turned around, and waved to McGee.

"I'm here to pick up Julia and take her back to the house." Timothy said, motioning for Julia to come. Julia jumped off the chair, and gave Abby and Kate a hug goodbye and waved.

When Tim and Julia left Abby's lab, Tim asked, "Ready to get Kate's party started?"

Julia looked up and winked up at him.

Tim grinned the entire car ride home.

* * *

><p>"She sure is awesome, isn't she?" Abby said, practically bouncing around her lab, cleaning up. Kate crossed her legs and put her chin in her hand.<p>

"Yeah, she is. She's really…sweet."

"Is this about your sign?" Abby asked, cocking her head. She turned back to her computer. "She really likes you, Kate. She can tell that your truly trying to help her, even though you can't sign."

"Yeah, about that…do you think you could teach me some signs?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs stepped on the gas pedal, his car going off into the highway. He had a couple hours to work on the case until Kate's party.<p>

Ahead, he heard some gun shots and a car careen off the road. Gibbs stopped feet away, got out of the car, with his own gun drawn out.

"NCIS!" he shouted, the cold wind and snow whipping toward him. As he approached, he noticed he recognized the car.

It was Luke Wright's.

Luke Wright stumbled out of the car, his blood drenched in his hands and down the side of his head. He looked dazed and disoriented.

All of the sudden, A large black minivan drove up next to his car. Three black, masked figures got out, and grabbed him, shoving a gun into his back as they forced him to get in the car. Luke weak-kneed and confused, had no other choice.

Gibbs, witnessing the kidnapping, shouted and began to shoot. One of people looked up and began to fire back with a machine gun. Gibbs had no other choice but to dive behind Wright's badly damaged vehicle for safety.

The minivan drove away, and Gibbs shot at the tires, hoping that one would hit. But none of them did.


	15. Parties and Heros

**Here's a longer chappie, folks! PLease review! I need your feedback!**

Julia stood up on a ladder, holding one piece of the sign while McGee taped the other. The house was almost complete. It was a warm, happy, atmosphere, something Julia hadn't felt for a long time. She looked at the clock. 5:30. Luke should be home any minute, and the party would be starting in an hour.

McGee's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. "Boss?"

"McGee! Are you with Julia?"

McGee turned around to look at Julia, who was getting down off the step ladder and sat down by the piano. She began to play 'Fur Elise".

"Yeah, boss, she's with me and we're alright. We're at the house. Is everything okay?"

Gibbs's heart pounded. "No, her brother was just abducted. Black minivan, a local license plate. Three people, one possibly a woman."

"Oh my God, what should I do?"

"Stay at the house. Put a missing person search out for Luke, and a BOLO out on the car."

"Alright, right away…" McGee said, sounding worried.

"And McGee?"

"Yes boss?"

"Don't let Julia out of your sight." Gibbs snapped his phone shut, angry at himself for the mistake.

McGee swallowed hard as he finished doing the tasks Gibbs asked him to do. At the same time, Julia finished practicing the piano. She looked over at McGee as if to ask: how did I do?

He gave her a thumbs-up sign and smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>Julia felt her eyes narrow as she looked over at McGee. He had a sick look on his face, as if something was wrong. Her phone vibrated, reminding her that it was only a half hour until the party started. Where was Luke?<p>

She walked over to McGee, cautiously sweeping her long brown hair off her forehead. She picked up a picture of her and Luke.

_Where is he? Where is my brother?_ She mouthed.

* * *

><p>"And this sign is for food…" Abby demonstrated. Kate mimed the sign exactly.<p>

"Good." Abby praised, leaning back in her chair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the clock. "OH!" the Goth exclaimed suddenly, springing out of the chair and spilling Caf-Pow! Onto her desk. "I've got to go Kate!"

"Really?" Kate asked disappointed, as she tried to dry the desk with some paper towel. "What do you have plans for?"

"I, uh, have plans to go bowling. Really big tournament this weekend!" Abby tugged on a jacket and wound a scarf around on her neck while stepping into her big black claw-studded snow boots.

"I thought that wasn't until next week!" called Kate as Abby whisked out the door.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, when Kate stepped out of the elevator, Tony was there to meet her. "There you are," he grumbled, stepping in and pressing a button. "We're already late for our shift, McGee probably already has his panties in a twist."<p>

Kate rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Well, at least let me get my things!"

"Already got them." Tony said, handing her backpack and coat over to Kate. "I've got everything, don't worry."

He then filled her in on the details about Luke, and how they were supposed to be on time for watching the house and protecting Julia. Kate filled him in on what she and Abby had found out.

"Speaking of Abby, did you wish her good luck on her bowling tournament?" Kate asked, hefting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Her tournament? That's not until next weekend. I should know, she made me a t-shirt and I promised I'd try to make it."

"Well that's odd, considering she said that's what she had going on tonight…"

"You know, I think it was starting today," Tony butted in, suddenly wanting to change the subject.

* * *

><p>"…and we're doing everything we can to help your brother. And you can help him by telling us the second you hear or see anything strange. Understand? We're going to help him." McGee had just finished telling Julia what had happened to her brother, and while she was taking it well, Julia's skin seemed to pale three shades, and he knew she was frightened.<p>

The doorbell rang. It was Ducky and Abby. "We're here!" Abby proclaimed, bouncing in, frisky as a puppy. Ducky, however came in more dignified and reserved. "I think they can tell, Abigail," he said, giving a little chuckle.

McGee's phone rang. It was Tony, and they'd be at the house soon. "Okay, everyone listen up." He said as Julia entered the room. "We're going to all hide and then yell 'Happy Birthday, Kate' when she walks in. Let's go hide!"

* * *

><p>Kate rushed up to the door and opened it. If she had to hear any more of Tony's movie references, she felt as if though she might screamed.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATE!"

Kate was so surprised she stumbled back, losing her balance. But Tony was there to catch her fall. "Hey this is like one of those trust exercises," Tony said, with a grin on his face and Kate in his arms.

He helped her back up and led her back into the house.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered at the table, eating pizza. Even Gibbs was there, he had just arrived late after notifying the FBI and local police who were currently searching for Luke. Abby stood up, glass in hand.<p>

"To Kate," she said, looking down fondly at her friend. "For the cases you've solved, the lives you saved, for putting up with Tony…"

"Hey!" Tony interjected, putting on a mock-angry face.

"But most importantly," Ducky said, also standing up, "for being part of our family."

Tony lifted his glass. "To Kate," he said.

"You guys!" Kate said, touched by their sincerest and kindness of the gesture.

After eating the pizza and the cake, Kate thanked everyone for making her day very special. "I'll never forget it," she said, meaning every word.

"It was Tony's idea," McGee said, finishing up his last piece of cake. Kate whirled around and looked at him. "Really Tony?"

"Oh I can't take all the credit," Tony said (very un-Tony like) bashfully. "But the party's not over yet! We still have presents to give you!"

He made Kate sit down, and everyone came to sit by her in the living room. Julia brought her knees up to her chin on the piano bench as she watched Kate open her presents.

McGee had gotten her a new sketchpad and pencils, and Gibbs gave her a wooden frame-which he had made himself-that included articles that the newspaper had written about her and the cases she solved, as well as a picture of the team. From Ducky, she received a textbook on criminal minds and common traits, and the promise to take her out to a "lovely dinner and a show afterword." Abby gave her a new holster for her gun, and a pair of shoes that Kate had been admiring for a long time.

McGee looked at Tony. "Well, Tony? You said you already had a gift for Kate. Where is it?"

Tony, uncharacteristically, shuffled his feet and began to mumble.

Kate laughed. "Dinozzo, if it's anything sex or movie related, just stop now…" her voice faded away and Tony pulled out a small velvet box and gave it to her.

"Here you go, Kate," he said.

Kate's hand grazed over the box and then finally undid the clasp. "My…my necklace! I thought I had lost it!" her eyes narrowed. "Tony! Did you take it?"

"No, Kate of course not! I found it a couple weeks ago, and the pendant was broken off. I knew the jeweler who made it, and he told me it was yours! So I asked him to clean it up, fix it, and, well, I knew how much you liked it…"

Kate was touched by the sweet gesture. "Oh, Tony, I'm sorry." She took the necklace out. "Will you help me put it on?"

Carefully, Tony clasped the necklace behind her neck as everyone said how nice it was of Tony to do that.

Tony cleared his throat. "Julia has something for you to," and he turned to her and made the sign for 'go on'.

Julia saw Tony nod, and turned toward the piano keys.

She hesitantly opened her mouth

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long, road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

Julia's voice rang out, clear and strong, as she finished the song. Kate was smiling, and even a glint of tears in her eyes. When she looked up at Tony, he gave her a wink and mouthed _perfect._


	16. Screams in the Night

When everyone had left, and Kate and Tony stayed to do their shift, Julia went upstairs to go to bed. She slipped on a white cotton shirt and black leggings. Her fingers grazed her favorite picture of her and Luke and she bit her lip. When would NCIS find her brother? Would she ever see him again?

Julia felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Looking up, she noticed it was a smiling Kate.

"Hi, sweetie." Kate said, brushing the hair off of Julia's forehead. "Thank you so much for the fantastic party! I loved it!"

Julia smiled and mouthed, _I'm glad you liked it._

Kate gestured toward the hairbrush sitting next to the picture frame. "Would you like me to braid your hair before you go to bed?" she asked. Julia nodded and sat down on her bed.

Kate brushed Julia's hair back, twisting it until she slipped the ponytail in. "All done!"

She heard Julia sniffle, and turned her around. "Julia? Honey, are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she grasped for her whiteboard and wrote.

_I want my brother back, Kate._

"We're doing everything we can," Kate said.

_I'm scared._

Kate took Julia's shaking hands into her own. "Julia, I promise you, we'll keep you safe. Understand?" Julia nodded, miserably. "I'll keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Kate tiptoed out of the room and shut the door. As she made her way down the steps, she noticed Tony sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.<p>

"Want a cup of coffee, Kate? Tony said. "It was already in the coffee pot, and it's pretty good." Kate nodded and poured herself a cup and sat down by Tony.

"Tony," Kate said, wrapping her fingers around the coffee cup. "Thank you so much for the party; I really, really enjoyed that." She fingered her necklace. "And for fixing my necklace? Tony I don't know what to say."

Tony lifted his eyes away from his coffee. "I just wanted you to have a special day."

"And I did." Kate was sincere. "And Tony, I'm sorry for everything I've said or done to you. Really, I am."

Tony laughed. "No problem, I kinda have that coming to me, after all the pranks I've pulled on you."

"Still," Kate said, smiling softly and tilting her head. She leaned across the table and kissed Tony on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em>No Mommy! No!<em>

Julia bolted up in her bed, breathing heavy. Another freakish horrifying nightmare. She shivered. Why was the room so cold?

Julia looked over, the window was open.

She never opened the window.

All of the sudden, a strong, muscular arm wrapped its way around her ribcage. Julia opened her mouth to scream, but a cloth soaked in a horrid-smelling liquid was stuffed in her throat.

She kicked and punched, fought her hardest, but soon her muscles felt like they were on fire. Just as her vision was fading away, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_No…it can't be…_

* * *

><p>Kate woke up in the armchair, having falling sleep after drinking her coffee. She felt light-headed and dazed.<em> Was something in that coffee?<em> She wondered as she noticed Tony passed out on the couch.

Stifling a yawn, Kate trudged upstairs, making her rounds. She peeked in Julia's bedroom.

Julia was gone. And the window was open, with broken glass all around and the bed all mussed up.

All of the sudden, a blood-curdling, high pitched scream could be heard from the backyard of the Wright's.

"Tony!" Kate shouted, flying down the stairs. "TONY! They've got her!"


	17. Wounded Sparrow

**Hello all! Sorry I didn't mention before, but that song that Julia sang a couple chapters ago was called "Hero" by MAriah Carey. **

**ANYWAY, please review! I need you input!**

"I'm up! What's going on?" Tony said, shaking his head. Kate stuffed her gun in her holster. "They've got her, Tony," Kate said, nearing hysterics. "Someone took Julia!"

The Wrights owned twenty acres of land, over ten of them a forest. The snow swirled viciously, leaving no mercy to Kate and Tony as they jumped in the car. Tony jerked the four wheel drive into the forest, the night as dark as it could be.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear anything?" Tony asked her as she dialed Gibbs and the team.<p>

"No, I didn't. Her window was open, someone had gotten in." Kate said. "Hello Gibbs?"

She need not say anymore as a second scream pierced the night sky.

* * *

><p>Tony yanked the car over to a tree, and practically leaped out of the car. "Kate, blood!" he shouted, doing everything he could to keep his voice from being lost in the howling wind.<p>

Small drips of blood made a path in the clear white snow. Three sets of army boots were next to it, and Kate could tell Julia was being dragged. As they followed the path of blood, they noticed it led to a snowbank, and stopped there.

Kate and Tony raced over. Kate fell to her knees and began to dig. After a couple seconds of digging, Tony felt something. He grabbed it, and saw it was a braid. "It's her!"

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, they had dug Julia out of the freezing snow bank. Tony felt her wrist. A pulse, barely.<p>

"We've got to get her out of here!"

Julia's skin was freezing, absolutely cold to the touch. The shade was a light blue, and she made involuntary twitches from time to time. Her beautiful face was littered with bruises and cuts, and her red shirt and leggings were torn and ragged. Her hair was beginning to stray from the braid, soaked with snow and dirt.

Then Kate remembered that she had been wearing a WHITE shirt. That was all blood.

Tony scooped out Julia in his arms, and began to run back to the car.

* * *

><p>As he laid Julia down in the backseat, Kate jumped in next to her. Tony ripped off his jacked and handed it to her. Kate, in turn, wrapped it around Julia, rubbing some warmth into her unconscious and cold body.<p>

"Call Ducky!" Tony said as he shoved the keys into the ignition. "Ask him what to do! I'm driving to the hospital."

"Caitlyn! A pleasure, as always, but what can I help you with at 3 o'clock in the morning with?" Ducky said, his accent fresh and chipper as always.

"Ducky! It's Julia!" Kate described the symptoms.

Ducky responded, "Oh dear God, Kate! Keep her warm, gradually increase her heat. Keep her breathing in check, and when she wakes up, give her plenty of fluids. She's suffering from frostbite, Caitlyn, and from what I can concur, a very, very severe form."

"Alright Ducky. Can you meet us at the DC hospital?" Ducky promised to do so, after calling the other members of the team.

Kate looked down at Julia, her wounds already bleeding through Tony's coat. She ripped off her own, and wrapped it around Tony's. Julia' head lolled back, looking somewhat like a doll. Kate felt a tear running down her cheek and saw it plop on Julia's cut-ridden forehead.


	18. Hanging By A Thread

Tony rushed her into the hospital. "I need a doctor, now!" He yelled, Julia in his arms. Quickly, and without chaos, hospital workers grabbed a gurney and gently took Julia away from Tony. They both began to follow the team of nurses before one stopped them.

"Please," said the nurse. She was tall and blond, with dark brown eyes and full lips. She had on a long-sleeved scrubs and booties over her shoes. Her notecard read 'Gina'. "The best you can do is fill out this form and wait in the waiting room. We're going to do all we can to help her."

* * *

><p>Gibbs stormed in the waiting room, going straight to Tony and Kate. "What is wrong with you two? How could you let her go?" he yelled, worried more than angry.<p>

Tony stood up, "It's all my fault, Boss-"

"No!" Kate protested. "It's all on me, Gibbs."

"It doesn't matter who did it," Gibbs snapped, making both Tony and Kate flinch. "All that matters is the safety of the Wrights. Luke is still missing, Julia is badly hurt…" his voice trailed off.

And silence took over the NCIS crew.

* * *

><p>Nurse Gina escorted Julia's gurney into a patient room. She had severely bruised ribs, three deep cuts across her stomach, bruises and cuts littered across her arms, and very bad frostbite. Her cheek was swollen from a blow, and her hair and clothes were soaked with blood. As Gina began to bandage some of the wounds, she let her hand trail across Julia's face.<p>

"SO much pain," she breathed, "too much, for such a little girl."

* * *

><p>Hours later, the NCIS team was permitted to enter Julia's room. Kate felt her heart break as she laid her eyes on Julia. Her figure looked small and fragile under the white sheets of the hospital bed. She was hooked up with an IV, and her heartbeat was slow. There was gray half-moons underneath her eyes.<p>

They all sat in chairs, speechless for a moment.

About a half an hour passed before Julia moved.

* * *

><p>Her head rolled to her right side. Her face contorted, as in pain. The monitor showed her heartbeat speed up, and she began to thrash wildly in her hospital bed. "NO!" she screamed in her stupor. "STOP, PLEASE!"<p>

The team was up in a flash, and McGee raced to get the nurse. Gibbs held Julia down as she writhed in the bed.

"What the hell's happening?" Tony asked, a look of fear crossing his face.

"It's her PTSD." Kate remembered, recalling what Luke had said. "Gibbs, stop!"

"HELP! Please! Don't hurt me!" Julia screamed, still trapped in her hellish nightmare.

Kate rubbed her hand up and down Julia's arm, frantically, hoping to calm her down. "Shhh," Kate soothed, even though she couldn't hear her. "It's alright, it's okay, honey."

Julia's heavy breathing slowed. She stopped screaming, and her limbs relaxed, sinking back into the bed. Kate smoothed the hair away from Julia's forehead.

Kate learned that you didn't need to be awake to cry as tears cascaded down Julia's cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Pain. Cold. Betrayal...<em>

Julia opened her eyes. All around her, the NCIS team was slouching in chairs, asleep at the late hour. Her muscles burned, and her wounds were agonizingly painful.

The memories of last night sprung back to her, and she felt herself slipping back to that awful night. She gripped the sheets to control herself, gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, forcing herself away from the God-awful thoughts. Tears splashed down her cheeks onto her pillow.

"Kate," she whispered, talking for the first time on her own for over a year. "Kate, Tony,"

Kate, in her chair, stirred. Julia tried one more time. "Kate," she managed to get out before going into a coughing spasm, coughing up blood into the bedside trashcan.

Kate woke up in a flash, and saw Julia coughing. "Julia, honey," she said, trying to raise her head up so Julia could read her lips. "Sweetie, are you alright?" Kate couldn't help but be overwhelmed with joy that she was alive.

"I'm okay," she wheezed, coughing one more time.

Kate couldn't believe it. "You…can you...?"

"Still can't hear. But I'm tired, Kate, tired of not helping. I'm not living in silence any longer…" Julia looked up at Kate through tear ridden eyes. Her golden-brown eyes glimmered, they looked like glass.

"No darling, of course." Kate said, clasping Julia's hand in her own. "Shhh…shhh…everything's going to be alright."

Julia sunk back into her pillows, looking at her wounds. She was exhausted, and could barely keep her eyes open. As her eyelids began to fall, Kate gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>The next day, Julia was propped up on pillows, telling the NCIS team what she had gone through, with Kate by her side.<p>

"It was in the middle of the night. They had smashed my window, and took me. It was a man, I think. At first, anyway, it was because he was really strong. Then they forced something in my mouth—a rag with chloroform, I think—and then I blanked out."

She took a deep breath and shuddered. "When I woke up, I was bound and gagged. They dragged me out…into the snow…" she teared up again. "And they hit me, over and over, and they wouldn't stop. They might have been asking me something, but I couldn't read their lips. They had ski masks on, I couldn't tell who it was."

Tony finished jotting everything down. "Thanks, Julia." He gave her a small smile. "I brought you a present.." he gave her a small bag.

She opened it and brought out a mini basketball hoop and a small rubber basketball. She grinned. "Thanks Tony!"

He gave her a high five. "Gotta keep your skills in shape, right champ?"

He set up the hoop, and began shooting, handing the ball to Julia. Outside, the nurse called Tony out.

Nurse Gina looked angry, furious even. "That poor girl needs her sleep! She needs to recover…and how can she do that if you NCIS agents are bothering her the entire time?! Out! Now! You can come back later, and see her, but right now, she needs to rest."

**Please review!**


	19. Never as Suspected

Nurse Gina came into Julia's room, keeping her back to her all the while she was in there. "Excuse me?" Julia's hoarse voice asked. "Could I bother you for some water?"

"Yes," Nurse Gina said. "That WOULD bother me." She turned around, and Julia's eyes widened and she gasped.

As she opened her mouth to scream, Nurse Gina shoved a washcloth doused in chloroform in her mouth. After minutes of struggling, Julia's eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped forward.

Gina flipped open her phone. "Got her. Meet you back at the house in an hour." She smirked as she looked down at Julia. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?"

* * *

><p>Kate slumped in a chair, talking to some of the FBI agents who were looking for Luke. She smiled and nodded as Nurse Gina wheeled a gurney out into the hallway and through the some closed doors.<p>

"Alright. Thank you." She hung up and caught Tony's eye. "They think they have a lead. Coach Sanders, after spending his short time in jail, has disappeared. His wife and daughter hasn't heard from him ever since. He may be connected to this."

Tony nodded and sat down next to her. "That may be true, because I've been doing some background checks. Fourteen years ago, Admiral Wright and Sanders have both been up for position for Fleet Admiral. Sanders had been found using drugs to keep up his energy, and was thrown out. Wright had everything Sanders wanted."

Kate considered this. "So it could be a form of retaliation? Taking it out on Julia and her brother?"

McGee walked out of Julia's room, a look of concern on his face. "Guys? Where did Julia go?"

"What?" Tony and Kate asked, shooting out of their chairs. Gibbs whirled around and snapped his phone shut.

"She's not there—" McGee was cut off by Tony sprinting into Julia's room. The bed was mussed, and the heart monitor buzzed. Julia was gone.

* * *

><p>Julia woke up with foggy vision. Her head pounded, and she felt disorientated. Where am I? she wondered as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She sensed she was in a car, and when Julia was suddenly jolted, she knew her suspicions were right.<p>

Her head banged against the damp carpet of the car. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her legs were bound, and were beginning to fall asleep on her. She strained against the bonds.

All of the sudden, the car stopped, sending Julia rolling around. The car trunk opened.

And Julia found herself staring into the eyes of her mother.


	20. Daddy's Girl

**LAST CHAPPIE, FOLKS! Please review!**

"Oh so you DO know who you're dealing with," Gina said, grinning at Julia's horrified expression. She slipped off the brown wig to reveal white-blond hair in a tight bun.

Julia's muffled screams persisted as she was dragged out of the car and onto the snowy ground. She head struck a rock, and she felt woozy. A pair of shoes slowly walked their way into her vision. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"The more you struggle, the more we'll hurt you," Luke sneered, kicking his sister in the stomach. "Tell us everything you know about Project Point-Blank."

* * *

><p>Kate rushed up the the receptionists' desk. The whole hospital was in a frenzy. "Please, can you tell Nurse Gina what happened? We need to ask her what medications Julia was on, if any had caused her to escape."<p>

The receptionist looked back at Kate in wonder. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but no one works here with the name Gina."

* * *

><p>Luke took out a pocket knife and turned it over in his hand. The long silver blade glimmered in the moonlight. He slashed the cloth around his sister's mouth and legs. Julia screamed, and in response, she was jerked up and shaken by the shoulders by a third party. It was Coach Sanders, and her head wobbled back and forth much like a rag doll's.<p>

"Shut up!" he screamed, whipping out a pistol and shoving it against her neck. Julia shivered as the cold barrel dug into her skin. Snow began to fall, the tiny flakes landing in her hair and pale skin.

"No!" Gina shrieked, pressing her hand on Sander's. "Not now, we need the information," she hissed.

Julia had read her lips. "I'm not telling you," she said, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "You killed my father!"

"Oh you'll tell me," Gina sneered, taking the gun from Sanders, forcing Julia forward.

Julia looked up miserably at her approaching house. Dad, why have you done this to me?

Why had Admiral Wright trusted her with all of this? Did he think she was strong enough to do so? Had he any idea how HARD it had been for her? Did he ever stop to think about the consequences?

The questions buzzed all around in Julia's head as she approached the driveway. Then she remembered something.

As she stepped up the garage door, she tripped. Gina swore and yanked her daughter back up, yelling at her.

* * *

><p>McGee looked over. His computer just buzzed, signaling that the security cameras he had installed all over the house had captured a picture.<p>

He opened the attachment and his eyes widened. "Boss! GIBBS!"

* * *

><p>"Hack the system!" Yelled Gina as her son sat down on the computer. Julia was forced to sit on the bed, the gun back in the crook of her neck.<p>

"I thought you died," Julia croaked, sending a withering stare Gina's way.

Gina smirked and stood Julia so she could read her lips. "I faked my death, obviously, you dumb bitch. I drove another model of my car off the road. I then killed the next pedestrian that came my way, and began grooming her to look like me."

"Almost done…" Luke murmured, as he pulled all the files from his late father's computer onto a flash drive, printing some of the pages out.

"How could you?" Julia yelled at Luke, straining against Coach Sander's viselike grip. "How could you betray Dad?"

Luke burst out of his chair, years of bent-up anger. "How could I? I grew up being the second-best to everything. He loved you more; he shared secrets with you; and cared for you more. He deserved to die!"

Something inside Julia snapped. She threw herself away from Sanders, and crashed into her brother, sending him into the wall. She hit him, over and over, feeling years of anger and pain rush out of her.

Before long, Sanders grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off her beaten brother. He cocked the gun. "Now?" he begged, looking at Gina.

Gina opened her mouth to answer, when police sirens could be heard coming up the driveway…

* * *

><p>The NCIS team burst out of the car, running toward the door. They were stopped, halfway, when it burst open.<p>

Gina, a bleeding Luke, and Coach Sanders stood in front of them. Gina held the gun into Julia's back, and Luke and Sanders were holding the documents all about Project Point-Blank.

"It's all over Gina!" Gibbs yelled, his voice echoing into the cold and snowy night.

"Over?" her voice was shrill. "It has only just begun!"

* * *

><p>Julia felt tears well up in her eyes as Gina pushed the gun farther into her neck. Momentarily, she saw Tony and Kate hesitate their movement forward; they wouldn't shoot, they couldn't get a clear shot of Gina.<p>

But Julia knew that Gina had already read the documents. She knew the name of all the other kids—like her—who were a part of Project Point-Blank, the other officers who were part of the creators.

* * *

><p>"Shoot her!" Julia screamed, struggling against Gina's grip. "Shoot her!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kate could see the frightened expression on Julia's face, even in the dim moonlight. She looked at Tony, who was wavering himself. She couldn't shoot, she could hurt Julia!<p>

* * *

><p>No one was shooting. Or doing anything. They couldn't, after all, her life was in danger. Julia realized this, and knew she had to take things into her own hands.<p>

It took only seconds, but it seemed to go all in slow motion for Kate. Julia stopped struggling and grabbed Gina's shooting arm. She forced it down, pointing the gun into her abdomen. Kate heard herself screaming over the gunshot that seemed to be heard from all around the world.

* * *

><p><em>It's about sacrifice. What we have to give to our country<em>.

Those were the words that Julia saw her dad when he was about to leave for his ship. And now she fully understood them.

She gasped, and felt blood at the back of her throat. Her vision blurred, and she could see a figure hovering above her.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Kate screamed, rushing towards Julia. Guns fired, and Luke and Coach Sanders were soon handcuffed. But Kate didn't seem to notice.<p>

Julia's breathing was short and irregular, her stomach bloody and the wounds deep. She seemed so light in Kate's arms. "No, oh God, no!" Kate said, tears filling her eyes.

Julia opened her golden-brown eyes. They were wet and shiny. She limply moved her arm, sliding off her bracelets onto Kate's arm.

She looked at the bright shining stars and sliver of the crescent moon.

And that was the last sight she ever saw.

Kate felt Julia go limp. "NO!" she screamed, feeling Julia's blood seep into her own jacket.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee looked at each other and lowered their guns.

And all was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

The NCIS team hovered over Julia's grave, placing flowers over the freshly dug ground. Abby and Kate wiped tears from their eyes.

Soon, only Kate and Tony remained. He took her into his arms. "You did everything you were asked to do," he said, kissing her forehead. "There was nothing any of us could've done. Gina needed to be killed, she knew too much. And Julia accomplished that. She's a hero, like her father."

"I know," sobbed Kate, placing her head in Tony's shoulder. "Give me a couple minutes, will you?"

Kate was left alone at Julia's grave and she knelt down in the cold snow. "We'll miss you," she whispered, and slowly began to sing,

_Just_ _close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_


End file.
